warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willowpelt
Willowpelt is a slender, very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Willowkit is born to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang as their second litter along with her siblings, Redkit and Spottedkit. Later in the book, they all become apprentices, receiving the names as Willowpaw, Redpaw, and Spottedpaw. She is seen practicing battle moves with Thistleclaw and her brother Redpaw mostly throughout the end of the book. :Sometime during this book, Willowpaw becomes a warrior and is named Willowpelt, and had two litters. She became mates with Tawnyspots and has their son, Darkstripe. Later, Willowpelt becomes Patchpelt's mate and gives birth to Graystripe. Firestar's Quest :In this book, Willowpelt goes on a border patrol with the Clan leader, Firestar, her son, Sootpaw, Ashfur, and Thornclaw. After a few moments, they scent a badger. While no one is looking, the badger confronts Sootpaw, about to crush him but Willowpelt knocks her son out of the way in time for him to live, sacrificing herself for her son in the process. Her death is described with her shriek being cut off by a sickening crunch as the badger snapped her neck. Her three kits, Sootpaw, Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw are given several days off apprentice duties to cope with her horrifying death. She is noted to be the first cat to die after the battle with BloodClan. She is greatly mourned and One-eye wonders why such a young cat had to go to StarClan so soon when she had so much more to offer for her Clan. In the Original Series Into the Wild :She makes her first appearance, being seen with Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Bluestar when they find Firepaw feeding a rabbit to Yellowfang, and helps escort her to the ThunderClan camp. When the Clans come back from the Gathering, she, along with many warriors of ThunderClan, believes that Yellowfang would harm the kits, due to Brokenstar's rumor at the Gathering. :Later, she is seen on the patrol that went to ShadowClan to get their kits back, fighting Brokenstar's gang, and then helping the kits walk when they stumble. Fire and Ice :In this book, Willowpelt is shown to express contempt for RiverClan when she hears that they want to take over WindClan's territory, stating they have always grown fat on fish from the river and have no need for more prey and they are too slow to catch them. She is seen on many patrols throughout the story, such as being a part of the patrol that helped Fireheart and Graystripe fight off RiverClan at the battle by the gorge, being picked by Bluestar to be part of a raiding party to RiverClan, and being part of the patrol sent to help WindClan when they were being attacked at the end of the book. After the battle with WindClan, she is seen helping injured cats. Forest of Secrets :She mentions that she will need to move to the nursery soon, meaning she is expecting kits with Fireheart listening, who wonders who the father is. He figures out that it is Whitestorm, who is watching proudly from a distance beyond the warriors' den. :She is also seen snarling at some WindClan queens who she had been sharing tongues with at the Gathering when Nightstar reveals that ThunderClan had sheltered Brokentail. Rising Storm :She is seen outside the nursery, her belly swollen with Whitestorm's kits, with Brindleface and her two kits: Fernkit and Ashkit. She later gives birth to Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit. She mentions to Fireheart that she misses being a warrior, though she loves her kits. It is suggested she thinks her mate, Whitestorm, should have been deputy, instead of Fireheart. A Dangerous Path :Willowpelt is only mentioned twice in this book; she is seen watching her kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit, play with the older ones, making sure they do not accidentally get hurt. Also, when a hawk appears over the camp, she pushes her kits into the nursery so they are safe and secured. She is not seen after this. The Darkest Hour :One of her kits, Sorrelkit, nearly died after being fed deathberries by Darkstripe. Willowpelt is seen pounding up the ravine with Bramblepaw, asking, worriedly, what happened and licking Sorrelkit's fur roughly. :She spits, still angry about her kit, at her son, Darkstripe, as he leaves the camp. She was one of the cats who fought against BloodClan in the battle at Fourtrees, and is seen by Firestar, rolling on the ground, fighting with a BloodClan tortoiseshell she-cat. She let Sandstorm train her kits to fight just in case BloodClan attacked the camp, and she left them with the elders when they went to fight BloodClan. :Whitestorm who was her mate, died in the battle while fighting against Bone. Trivia *It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook page that Willowpelt was mates with Tawnyspots, and bore his only son, Darkstripe; and was also mates with Patchpelt, and gave birth to his son, Graystripe. *She has SkyClan blood, because her sister is Spottedleaf.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 *It is said in Rising Storm that she was expecting her first litter, but it is actually her third. *In Rising Storm, when Willowpelt gave birth to Whitestorm's kits, Sandstorm said Willowpelt gave birth to 2 she-cats and a tom, but really it was 2 toms and 1 she-cat. *One of her mates, Patchpelt, was also her older brother, from Swiftbreeze and Adderfang's first litter.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tawnyspots (formerly):Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Patchpelt (formerly): Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Darkstripe Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 120 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Sorreltail: Father: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm: Grandnephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandnieces: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Great-Grandnephews: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great-Grandnieces: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree Quotes ﻿ References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Minor Character Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:ThunderClan Cat